


Just Talk

by Quirkygirl775



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pain, Relationship(s), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkygirl775/pseuds/Quirkygirl775
Summary: The reader suffers from horrible chronic migraines. One day, she gets hit with a particularly bad one. Spencer, her boyfriend, tries his best to alleviate her pain.





	Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N means Your Name

Waking up, you had expected the day to be normal. You'd get up, start the coffee, then wake up your boyfriend Spencer, before you would both head to the BAU for work. You also were a profiler, having joined the team almost a year ago. From the beginning, you and Spencer had clicked, becoming close friends and partners before eventually realizing your romantic feelings for each other. You had been together for about 10 months and had moved in with each other last month. 

On this particular morning, you woke up to the sound of your alarm. You sat up when you suddenly registered the intense, white-hot pain in your head. The sunlight filtering into the bedroom you and Spencer shared hurt your eyes and you could feel your head pound every second. The alarm beeping sounded so much louder than normal and the sound was sharp and painful in your ears. You moved to turn it off as fast as you could. 

You whimpered and shut your eyes tightly, trying to snuggle back into the covers to the comforting darkness. You suffered from nasty chronic migraines ever since you were a little girl, and unfortunately, this was one of them. Spencer stirred slightly at both the alarm and your whimper. 

"Y/N?" He mumbled sleepily, looking over at you. You opened one eye to look at him, immediately regretting it. You winced in pain, using one hand to shield your face from the sunlight. 

"Yeah?" You whispered, your voice smaller than normal. 

"Are you alright?" Spencer noticed your semi-abnormal behavior and sat up slightly, moving closer to you. You shook your head. 

"Migraine..." You admitted softly. Spencer frowned, knowing how crappy they made you feel. He reached a hand out and caressed your cheek gently. You closed your eyes momentarily, the loving touch a welcome distraction from the pain you were in. 

"Have you taken your medication?" He asked, referring to the prescription medication you had been prescribed to help alleviate the headache. You shook your head again. 

"I haven't moved.." Spencer nodded and pushed back the covers before standing up. He disappeared out of the bedroom after closing the blinds. As the bedroom darkened, you sighed in relief, the darkness easier on your eyes. You mentally checked off your typical symptoms; Pounding head, sensitivity to light and sound, next would be intense stomach pain and vomiting. When you got your migraines varied, but your symptoms rarely changed. 

A few moments later, Spencer returned with your pill bottle and a glass of water. He sat down on the edge of the bed nearest to you and held out the glass. "Here."

You sat up the best you could and gave him a small smile, taking the glass and pill. "Thanks." You downed the pill quickly and drank most of the water. "I'm going to have to call in sick today..." You told him. "I can feel that this is one of the nastier migraines I've had recently.." Then your stomach started to clench and you bit your lip. Your constant nausea and stomach pains were probably the worst part of your symptoms. 

Spencer nodded. "Do you want me to stay home with you?" He asked gently. As much as you wanted to stay yes, you knew that you couldn't ask him to do that. 

"No.. no... it's okay babe. I'll be a-alright..." You said slowly. Spencer cocked his head to the side slightly, trying to decipher your response. "But since we have a bit of time before you have to leave, can you hold me for a little?" 

Spencer's look softened and he nodded. "Of course..." he climbed back into bed. Once he got comfortable, he opened up his arms for you and you moved into them instantly, curling up in his embrace as he wrapped his arms around you. Your stomach started to feel worse and you unintentionally let out a little whimper. Spencer frowned and held you closer, starting to run his fingers through your hair soothingly. You sighed quietly, the action comforting you. Letting your mind wander, you let your eyes shut and your breathing steady. As sharp pains cut through your stomach, you curled up into an even tighter little ball. 

You both stayed like you were for several comfortable minutes when suddenly you felt your stomach lurch. You sat up and pushed out of Spencer's hold before quickly running to the bathroom. Spencer watched you go, a bit alarmed. You knelt down by the toilet as your stomach emptied itself into it. You groaned as your body continued to try to force more out, even though your stomach was empty, which lead to you painfully dry-retching. Leaning back against the wall, you began to cry, hating how much pain you were in, and feeling frustrated that there wasn't very much you could do about it. 

Spencer followed you into the bathroom after several moments, kneeling down next to you and gently brushing stands of hair out of your face. "I'm not going in today." He said quietly. "There is no way I'm leaving you alone like this.." He carefully wiped some of your tears away as you nodded. 

"O-Okay..." You leaned your head back against the wall and closed your eyes. Once you were sure you wouldn't throw up again for a bit, you glanced at Spencer and stood up slowly. "Can we go back to bed?" You asked.

Spencer nodded and took your hand before leading you back to bed. You both returned to the position you were in before. He continued to run his nimble fingers through your hair. 

"Spencer...?" You ask tentatively after several minutes passed. You felt his gaze on you as he nodded.

"Yes, love?" 

"Could you... talk to me about something? Anything? Or read to me? I need something to focus on and your voice is incredibly soothing... Would you mind?" Your cheeks tinted red as you asked, being slightly embarrassed. 

Spencer gave you a warm smile and shook  
his head. "No, I don't mind... Anything particular you'd like to hear?" You shook your head slightly. 

"Surprise me.." You murmured. Spencer smiled happily at this and thought for a moment before launching into explaining a certain quirk he had discovered about Shakespeare's writing habits and how that reflected his personality. 

As you listened to Spencer talk, you felt some of your muscles relax and your eyes started to close. You probably wouldn't shake this migraine for a few hours at least, but Spencer being with you helped a lot. You start to drift off, your breathing becoming slower and deeper. 

A few minutes later, you were peacefully asleep and Spencer stopped, taking notice. He smiled and kissed the top of your head before settling down himself and trying to take a small nap. He too eventually drifted off until you were both fast asleep.


End file.
